


No Running Off

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, hurt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Arnoldo accidentally injures Francis in the kitchen.





	No Running Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Estación Bichos : Despite Francis’ large pile of traumas, the one that gives him the worst PTSD is the day when Arnoldo jumped on his arms and crushed his bones.  
> From my Tumblr

It all happened so quickly. The moving objects and Arnoldo jumping into his arms. He tried to steady himself, to hold the weight of the much larger man, but he just couldn’t. This wasn’t the first time someone had fallen on him, but the way his leg fell caused him to scream in pain as Arnoldo laid on the waiter. He got up instantly upon hearing his waiters scream. Francis started to breathe heavily and whimper as he tried to move his leg, but he found even the slightest movement sent a jolt of pain up him. He clenched his teeth.

“Francis!” Arnoldo yelled, at first, angrily, he noticed Francis wasn’t getting up. He picked the boy up and supported him.

“What’s wrong!? Where does it hurt!?” Arnoldo asked looking him up and down. Francis huffed and leaned on the counter to hold himself up. He tried putting weight on his right leg but yelped and picked it right back up.

“M-My leg, I-I can’t move it” Francis managed to say, taking in deep breaths. Arnoldo moved everything off the counter and helped up so he could sit down.

“I’ll be right back!” He said running out of the kitchen. He clung onto Topa.

“We need to get help, Francis, he can’t move his leg” Arnoldo said quickly. Rolando shot up and ran into the kitchen, his brothers following him.

“He can’t move his leg?” Topa asked worriedly. Arnoldo nodded and looked back towards the kitchen. Topa got up and jogged to the control cabin.

 

The trip to the hospital was the last thing Francis wanted. They had told Topa that it was a fracture in his tibia and that meant he needed a cast to immobilize it. He just wanted to go him by the time it was all over. He was in the hospital for a week before he was allowed to go back to the monorail. Topa had made sure that he got a nice light blue cast and made sure to pad the crutches the hospital gave him.

The door to the monorail opened and Topa herded Francis into the control cabin carefully. Francis felt awful. He hadn’t taken his pain medicine yet.

“Alright Francis, lets get you something to eat so you take your medicine” Topa instructed as he put a hand on his back.

Lila jumped out of her seat and put a hand on Francis awkwardly.

“Francis!? How are you feeling?” She asked looking his cast over. He looked at her. Francis had very dark circles under his eyes and to poor boy just looked like he was dying.

“I’m so tired” Francis said. His voice was hoarse. Lila felt for the boy, nothing like the guy you work for breaking your leg because he thought you could hold his weight.

“Well, go get some rest Francis” she instructed him. Topa helped him through the cabins. He still wore the gym shorts and T-shirt he borrowed from Topa. The two were so rushed to get to the hospital it’s all Topa managed to grab for Francis. The stopped at Doris dressing room. She looked up from her sewing machine.

“Francis! I heard you broke your leg. You know, when Josefina and I were younger, I tripped and-“ Doris started.

“Doris, please” Francis groaned. He didn’t feel good and he really just wanted to lay down. Doris frowned. She saw why he interrupted her, but it still upset her. She made a face at him.

“I’m sorry, I just want to go to sleep” he told her as he shifted on his crutches. She handed a set of clothes.

“Topa said you may need these. I hope they fit, I made them loose so you could wear them over your cast” Doris explained. He smiled at her.

“Thank you Doris” Francis said as he started leaving. Topa smiled warmly at Doris.

“He just needs some sleep and he’ll be fine” Topa assured her, sensing her worry.

“Do you think I could check in on him later?” Doris asked. She always thought about Francis and how he deserved more. She knew this was gonna be a rough couple of weeks for him.

Francis didn’t want to stop, he just wanted to sleep. He kept hopping, ignoring everything around him until finally he got to his and Arnoldo’s room. He noticed his bed had extra blankets and pillows, his dresser already had a stack of new books on it, and an array of envelopes on his desk. He sat down and fell against his pillow. The dull ache in his leg was getting unbearable. Arnoldo walked in with a tray in his hands.

“Francis, I made some soup for you” he said softly, relieved to see his waiter ok. He frowned at the cast surrounding his leg. Topa walked in with Arnoldo and grabbed the boy’s crutches moving them to the side of the dresser and propping his leg up on a pillow.

“Ow” Francis said sitting up.

“I’m sorry Francis but we need to keep your leg up” Topa said softly. Topa rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He had stayed at the hospital all week with Francis and really just wanted some sleep himself. He felt like he could relax knowing everyone was going to pitch in keeping Francis occupied and comfortable.

Rolando walked into Francis and Arnoldo’s room, tip toeing as he heard the waiter’s slight snores. Francis had slept for nearly two days now. Topa told him it was the medicine, and that it was better for him to be sleeping so his leg healed better faster. Rolando guessed he was right, but he still felt uneasy seeing Francis not move for hours on end.

“Rolando, Francis is trying to sleep” Arnoldo scared him. Rolando jumped and put a hand over his heart.

“I just wanted to make sure he was ok” Rolando whispered. Arnoldo put a hand on his shoulder and guided him out.

Week 2 is what hit Francis hard. He was now awake for most of the day and realized how bored he was. He needed to be in the kitchen, helping Arnoldo, but the stupid cast wouldn’t let him. He was surprised at how little Arnoldo complained to him about not being in the kitchen. Arnoldo was spoiling the boy at every turn. Arnoldo would give him treats, let him choose the recipe to make that, tell him about his younger years. Francis found it strange and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Besides that, he was going stir crazy. He wanted to wear something other than sweatpants and a T-shirt, he wanted to get up and walk around, and he wanted to be in the kitchen again. Francis huffed as he sat up. Los Rulos walked in slowly.

“You’re awake!” Ricardo cheered as he walked in. Rolando sat down at the side of his bed.

“How are you holdin up in here, Francis?” Rolando asked, touching his hand.

“I’m bored but I don’t hurt as bad anymore” Francis sighed. Carlos and Ricardo examined his cast. Ricardo went to touch it but Carlos slapped his hand.

“No, it’s ok, you can touch it Ricardo” Francis assured the Rulo. Ricardo smiled as he ran his hand over the cast.

“Is it uncomfortable?” Ricardo asked curiously.

“You have no idea, its bulky and hot and it prevents me from moving” Francis explained. Rolando smiled as he got up and moved towards Francis desk. He took a sharpie out of one of the cups.

“I know what’ll make you feel better” Rolando said as he sat down beside his cast. He uncapped the sharpie and signed his name, putting a heart by it.

“I wanna sign it! I wanna sign it!” Ricardo yelled taking the sharpie and signing his name. Carlos signed his name as well. Francis laughed, it did feel nice having others who cared about him.

“What even happened to break your leg?” Ricardo asked sitting on his bed, feeling the cast some more. Francis looked between his friends.

“I was carrying something heavy and I fell and just, landed the wrong way” Francis lied, getting nervous. Ricardo nodded as he felt the end of the cast, where Francis’ toes poked out.

“This must be very boring” Carlos said, looking around the room.

“I know, why don’t we help you to the rehearsal room and you can sing with us” Rolando suggested.

“And we can dance and have fun and- you can’t dance” Ricardo said frowning.

“Arnoldo won’t let me leave the room. If I go anywhere, he goes with me” Francis told the Rulos. They all frowned and thought.

“We could do something in here then” Rolando said, leaving and returning with a small bin of board games.

Francis continued to notice the trend. Arnoldo would leave something sweet for him to eat, then go into the kitchen. He would come back and let Francis choose what he was going to make that day. If Francis wanted something, Arnoldo went out of his way to get it for him.

Rolando sat with Francis in his bed, both just sitting there holding hands.

“Arnoldo has been especially nice to me recently” Francis said looking up at the ceiling. Rolando looked over at Francis.

“Arnoldo can be nice?” Rolando gasped, causing Francis to laugh.

“Seriously Rolando, he hasn’t yelled at me once since I broke my leg” Francis told his boyfriend. Rolando kissed him on the cheek.

“Well you did get injured in the kitchen” Rolando mentioned, cuddling close to Francis. Arnoldo walked in, causing the two to split instantly.

“Francis, I made strawberry ice cream. If you want any” Arnoldo said, looking the two over. Rolando jumped up.

“I want ice cream” Rolando said, running past the chef. Arnoldo went to chase the guitarist down.

“Arnoldo” he heard. This caused him to stop in his tracks and look over at his waiter. His waiter, that he injured.

“It’s not your fault” Francis assured him, doing that funny little thing where he bobbed his head. Arnoldo smiled at him.

“Thank you Francis, but it is my fault. You will not lift a finger until that leg is fully healed. You understand? No running off with Rolando, you still have another week before your doctors appointment” Arnoldo assured him, leaving him to catch to catch Rolando. Francis smiled and leaned back into his bed. It was nice having people who cared about him.


End file.
